The Thin Blue Line 2
''The Thin Blue Line 2 ''is a 2009 American action comedy film. It is the adaption of the 1995-1996 television series including Rowan Atkinson and set in the same continuity as the TV series except that it has changed geographically featuring Andrew Daly, Kevin James, Dave Foley, Jackie Chan, and Shaque O'Neil Plot Jack Wang, a Chinese Nuang chef, runs a Chinese restaurant in London, England. When his teenage daughter Jade is killed in a clothing store bombing, a distraught Wang seeks revenge. The bombing is claimed by a group calling themselves the "Authentic UDI". Suspecting that the terrorist group has a mole within Scotland Yard, the Prime Minister tasks Sergeant Lazlo Bronson to solve the case which is why Lieutenant Jenkins is forced to reassign him from his task involving parking duty so that he could go to London to investigate. Wang attempts to bribe Bronson for information on the case, however, Bronson refuses. Wang next focuses on the Northern Ireland deputy First Minister Charles Griffin, who speaks publicly about his status as a former IRA leader while condemning the bombing. Wang leaves for Belfast to meet Griffin. Griffin claims to have no knowledge of the bombing or its perpetrators, but Wang does not believe him. Wang sets off a homemade bomb in his office and threatens more unless he gets the bombers' names. Griffin did order the bombings to come with warnings as part of his campaign to become the new prime minister, however, he does not actually know who the bombers are, as they are rogue members of the IRA. He is in fact outraged that no warnings were given and civilians were killed. Griffin tries to identify the bombers by changing the code words they use after any bombings are carried out, but the rogue members catch on and outwit him. Feeling threatened by Bronson, who has followed Wang to Belfast, sends numerous mercenaries and personal enforcers after him. However, Bronson's bumbling allows him to survive. Later that night, Bronson spies on Griffin with Victor, using a wire they planted on him. Griffin takes his mistress Alice out for dinner. The mission is compromised when they find Bronson's sister Sandy and a date together at the restaurant. Not wanting his sister to know, Bronson disguises himself as a dancer and switches the wire to Sandy's table. In the process, he ends up burning down the restaurant. Meanwhile, Wang hides in the woods outside his Belfast farmhouse and attacking it with more homemade bombs. As Griffin's men attempt to track him in the woods, Wang uses traps to disable a group of three and attempts to interrogate one of them, but he is shot in the shoulder by a fourth mercenary and flees. As Wang recovers, he has flashbacks of his escape from Vietnam to Singapore by sea, where he and his family are attacked by Thai pirates. He and his wife look on hopelessly as his two daughters are taken away to be raped and murdered by the pirates. As he tried to fight off the pirates, he and his wife were shot and both fell overboard. His wife later died giving birth to their daughter, Fan. Bronson receives files from the British government on Wang's true background: a former Vietnam War special operations forces soldier who was trained by the US army. Bronson goes to Wang and decides to work with him feeling that it would be difficult for the law to bring down someone like Griffin and Wang agrees to it. Griffin's nephew Phillip Morrison learns of who the bombers are and informs this to his uncle. After a knife fight in the woods, Wang manages to capture Morrison, who is interrogated. Morrison at first refuses until Bronson uses drip water out of a nozzle. As the water drips, the one really being tortured is Morrison, who needs to use the bathroom. Eventually, Morrison cannot take the torture in his bladder any longer, and he confesses that Sean O'Reilly was one of the bombers just so he can finally use a bathroom. Meanwhile, Griffin interrogates his head enforcer Ambrose, discovering that the true mastermind is his wife Fiona, who also hired Alice; she has never let go of her anger at the British for the death of her brother and resents Griffin's working for them. Griffin executes Ambrose for his betrayal and for involving his wife and mistress, then orders Morrison to execute Fiona. As Bronson and Scotland Yard prepares to raid the bombers' hideout, Wang manages to enter first under the pretense of fixing a gas leak and single-handedly kills all but Alice. Wang leaves just before the police raid the apartment and find a severely wounded Fiona, whose real name is Margaret Jones. Wang tortures her into revealing the location of their next bomb, which has been planted in a laptop computer, to be detonated on a plane going to a security conference in Rome. Bronson manages to find the laptop and throws it into an empty jet bridge, where it detonates without casualties. After killing Mary, Bronson hires Wang to become his manservant and to perform surprise attacks on him in order to stay alert since he could be prepared for any danger. Wang agrees to it and decides to leave London to do so feeling that there is nothing left for him there because of his daughter's death. When Bronson and Milton return to New York, they have Victor anonymously post a picture of Griffin kissing Alice in order to have Griffin being thrown suspicion and his role in the bombings. Bronson then returns home to duel Wang. Cast * Andrew Daly as Sgt. Lazlo Bronson * Kevin James as Lt. Pete Jenkins * Kannual Nayyar as Victor * Shaque O'Neil as Det. Ed Milton * Jackie Chan as Jack Wang * Pierce Brosnan as Charles Griffin * Niall McNamee as Sean O'Reilly * Stuart Graham as British Police Commissioner * Yangmeizi Wang as Wang's wife * David Annen as the British Prime Minister * Katie Leung as Jade Wang Category:The Pink Panther Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Mystery